


Graviton Burst

by StormyO



Series: Star Trek Amazonia [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Amazonia Series, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Star Trek Series, Short Story Series, Star Trek - 2380, Star Trek - 2390, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Amazonia, Star Trek Original - Freeform, Star Trek TNG, USS Amazonia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyO/pseuds/StormyO
Summary: Pilot story to my new short-story series about the USS Amazonia. Set in the 2390s just after the Romulan Supernova but before Star Trek: Picard. No knowledge of other Star Trek series needed and all original characters.
Series: Star Trek Amazonia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Graviton Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story. This is the pilot chapter to see what you think and if anyone likes it and wnats me to carry on. As I said in the description, it does not feature other Star Trek series, but there may be small references in later chapters. It is set in 2390 after the Romulan Supernova (although this is not relevant to the story) but before Star Trek: Picard (no spoilers).

# Star Trek Amazonia Series

## Book 1 - Graviton Burst

### Chapter 1 - Pilot 

The doors opened onto the bridge of the _USS Trafalgar_ and the senior officers exited from the briefing room. Among them was Lieutenant Commander Jamie Davis, second officer and chief of security of the Steamrunner-class ship. They had just received a distress call from a nearby federation colony on Tantie IV, which was experiencing ‘unsustainable unstable tectonics’. The _Trafalgar_ was currently in orbit of a planet which had encountered a similar fate. They were sent there in investigate and although the planet they were currently orbiting wasn’t inhabited, Starfleet Command sent them to check for suspicious activity on the Federation border and do discover why the planet had suddenly split in two.

As the officers walked through the door’s open portal, Davis split off from the rest and walked to the turbolift. The doors opened as she walked in and then started to closed, but before they did she heard the captain order helm to set a course the Tantie system at maximum warp. Davis commanded the turbolift to deck 4.

Davis had worked on the _Trafalgar_ since the end of the 2381 Borg Invasion when the ship she was a lieutenant on at the time suffered irreparable damage whilst defending one of the key systems of the Federation. That was nine years ago but she remembers the screams of her friends as if they were yesterday. The threat of the Borg was now gone and she felt much safer out here patrolling the Romulan border, who were in no shape to launch an attack now after their homeworld had been destroyed by a supernova. The turbolift doors opened onto deck 4, she stepped out and walked down the corridor to the security briefing room where she instructed her team to meet her.

She arrived at the briefing room to her team filling into the seating as she proceeded to the front of the room to give her briefing. Every time she stood this side of the room she felt like she was one of the professors at the academy, only this lecture hall was much smaller and only fitted 15 seats, so much so that half her team had to stand up against the back wall. She had asked all three shift teams to be there, even if that meant dragging them out of bed. _Oh the dreams of living on a starship,_ she thought. She loaded up the images and plans she had made for the briefing which appeared on the view screen built into the wall.

“We are on our way to the Tantie system where the fourth planet, on which a Federation Colony is situated, seems to be collapsing in on its self. We are travelling there at maximum warp with an ETA of 36 hours on an evacuation mission. Unfortunately, the fighters aren’t big enough for evacuating so we will be sending down the two runabouts. The engineering team are currently working flat-out to swap the modules, I want you all to go down and help them replicate the right parts to convert all the shuttles ready for evacuation. With the right modules, each runabout should be able to carry at least 40 people off the planet’s surface in one run. The type-8 shuttles and type-11s should be able to carry 10 if we cram them, but I want one of you on each shuttle when they are on the way up and then direct them to the cargo bays and holodecks where we will be looking after them for the time being.” Davis finished her speech, followed by, “Questions?”

“Sir,” Ensign Sante said, “What do we do if there isn’t enough space for everyone?”

“There isn’t.” Davis said bluntly but hinted that she didn’t like having to say that, “Starfleet will hopefully be sending a few more ships to the planet to aid in the evacuation but there’s no guarantee that there is one nearby enough to get there in time and we don’t know how long the planet has left. There are 1000 people on the colony and the authorities on the planet are currently working out who gets priority. It’s our job as security to crowd control down there, we have no idea what the situation will be like.” There were no more questions and so the security chief dismissed her department. Her deputy, Madalyn Star stayed behind, and like a professor and a student after class, Davis walked up to her, “The captain will be on the planet meeting with the colony authorities, I will be going down with him, but I want you to lead the evacuation and make sure everything runs smoothly.”

“Aye, sir.” Star responded with a gentle nod. With that they both left the briefing room, Star to the shuttle bay and Davis to the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As you may have guessed, the USS Amazonia has not arrived yet, the Amazonia will be the main feature of this series but you will have to wait and see how it fits into this story!
> 
> If you did enjoy this first chapter please leave some kudos or a comment. I really want to know what you thought and if there is any point in me writing a second chapter. If I don't think there is anyone reading it then I won't write the next chapter. If you would like to get involved message me or leave a comment.


End file.
